<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flightless Bird/American Mouth by BunnyHasA03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147661">Flightless Bird/American Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHasA03/pseuds/BunnyHasA03'>BunnyHasA03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to be Friends while Immortal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Antarctic Empire, Based around MC version 1.10, Blood, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, DREAM CRIES, Dreams mask gets some plot, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Karl Jacobs, Immortal Philza, Immortal Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal technoblade, Maybe a lil comfort, No Romance, Pre-Canon, Snow, Tears, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, chapter 2 is the angst one, endermen are hurt by water, i had to go on the SMP earth wiki for this, idk what to tag, im not kidding., im sorry for writing this pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHasA03/pseuds/BunnyHasA03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ranboo sighed, flicking Dream on the forehead as he pulled away to grab his bag. </em><br/> </p><p>  <em>“It’s fine man, I’m just glad you’re here now.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>They quickly slipped into familiar conversations about their time apart. They sat around the dining room table, exchanging findings and nursing cups of tea. Dream had missed talking to people like him. He craved the feeling of being understood, and their friendship gave that to him in droves.</em><br/>----<br/>Dream visits the Antarctic Empire, and wants to show his closest (and only) friends the Market. </p><p>Beta Read by ketamine_hd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to be Friends while Immortal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Have I found you? (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer-<br/>This fic is strictly about their characters in the DreamSMP! This in now way reflects the real people behind the characters! Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>----<br/>As usual, here are the song recommendations,</p><p>Flightless Bird/American Mouth - Iron &amp; Wine</p><p>What do they know? - Mindless Self Indulgence</p><p>Little Dark Age - MGMT</p><p>No Wind Resistance! - Kinneret</p><p>----<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had seen many things in his life.</p><p>He'd seen the sunset countless times, walked across hastily made bridges into deep caverns, walked through every biome, seen the rise and fall of countless towns and empires.</p><p>Of all the things he'd seen and experienced, the market at Port-aux-Francais was his personal favorite. Raging fires, the smell of bread, the sound of crunching snow. It was overwhelming but somehow intoxicating.</p><p>Dream wanted to show someone, just once <em>he</em> wanted to share something. </p><p>Ranboo and Karl came to mind. </p><p>The last time they were all together, Karl took them to a mansion late at night. Although the mansion was still being built, there were a few emeralds and bits of enchanted armor scattered around. They'd almost gotten caught a few times, laughter echoing a bit too loud, or their steps falling just a touch too heavy.</p><p>Somehow they escaped unscathed, arms full of treasure and faces full of unabashed joy. </p><p>They ended the adventure in their makeshift cliff house, stashing away their loot and spinning tales from the time they’d been apart. The sun rose as the three  went their separate ways, promising that they would see one another again. </p><p>Now, six months later, Dream found himself at their house again. He stepped inside, taking in all the new decorations Ranboo and Karl had added since he was here last month. There were new flowers, sketches of new creatures, little anecdotes about fossils in caves. </p><p>Dream hummed, walking to look at the evergrowing map that covered one of the walls. New cities had popped up, and subsequently been scratched out or covered up with spare bits of paper. His eyes followed the trails of Karl and Ranboo, taking note of the warnings they’d written, and wondering if they’d ever crossed paths without knowing. </p><p>Then, he saw it. </p><p>A note written by Ranboo, right over the Port-aux-Francais market. </p><p>“<em>Rumor has it that a man in a green hoodie comes here often. Dream is there something you’re not telling us? Do you have a secret second life?</em>”</p><p>Knowing Ranboo, it was a genuine question, but Dream couldn’t hold back his smile and quiet laughter as he traced over the words again and again. God his friends were ridiculous. The kind of ridiculous that made you smile and trust them without question. </p><p> </p><p>Dream walked to the desk in front of the map, looking for an empty slip of paper, a tack and some string. </p><p>“<em>Who knows? Maybe I bake bread</em>”</p><p>----</p><p>He was reading through one of Ranboo’s journals when the door opened three months later.</p><p>“Hey Ka-”</p><p>Dream bookmarked his page, hearing excited vwoomps from the doorway. </p><p>“Dream! You’re here? Really here, god Karl and I had been getting so worried, and, ”</p><p>Dream stood up, grabbing Ranboo with a hug that crushed his ribs. </p><p>“Sorry for going silent.”</p><p>Ranboo sighed, flicking Dream on the forehead as he pulled away to grab his bag. </p><p>“It’s fine man, I’m just glad you’re here now.” </p><p>They quickly slipped into familiar conversations about their time apart. They sat around the dining room table, exchanging findings and nursing cups of tea. Dream had missed talking to people like him. He craved the feeling of being understood, and their friendship gave that to him in droves.</p><p>"Oh Dream, have you been able to speak to the endermen?"</p><p>Dream took a long sip, trying to remember if he had before.</p><p>"I mean, sometimes I think I can, but I'm not sure. It's probably because I don't talk to anybody."</p><p>Ranboo hummed, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>"Why'd you ask?"</p><p>"Nothing, just, we have the same eyes you know?"</p><p>Dream did not.</p><p>"Same sort of green, just like endermen. Which makes sense because I'm part enderman but, for you I'm not sure."</p><p>Dream looked down into his cup, staring at his reflection. He wasn't sure either.</p><p>"Don't endermen have purple eyes?"</p><p>Suddenly, Ranboo leaned forward, eyes lit with a fire Dream knew well. </p><p>"So that's the thing right, endermen can have both colors, but it seems that the older and stronger ones with green eyes are dying out and,"</p><p>Dream had learned very early on in their friendship to not interrupt or stop Ranboo when he started ranting. Once was enough to learn that Ranboo way unreachable once he started.</p><p>So Dream leaned back and enjoyed his friend being passionate about something. </p><p>"So that's why I think the endermen are getting weaker. What do you think Dream?"</p><p>Dream took a moment, drinking the last bit of his tea.</p><p>"That's a genuinely great idea dude!"</p><p>Ranboo beamed, and Dream couldn't resist the urge to smile back.</p><p>"Thanks man! I really appreciate it!"</p><p>They fell back into regular conversation, forgetting about eye colors and endermen as the sun slowly drifted down below the horizon. </p><p>----</p><p>Ranboo and Dream had spent the past few months performing experiments to find any answer that wasn't 'Dream is part enderman.'</p><p>Once, they thought he was a demigod or something similar, but even more testing proved them wrong. </p><p>So, after another day of fruitless labors,they dragged themselves back to their house, Dream staring at the map while Ranboo walked to his desk to document their findings. </p><p>"Ranboo, why don't we just, give up. I'm at least some part enderman." </p><p>Ranboo opened his mouth to respond, but his words were cut off by the sound of a door opening. </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>Karl stood in the doorway, the same look in his eyes that Ranboo had four months ago. </p><p>Karl ran towards him, wrapping Dream into a crushing hug. Ranboo joined in, standing next to Karl and wrapping his arms around the both of them.</p><p>"Dude it's been, I don't know, too long. Too long."</p><p>Karl's voice was muffled, but the smile in his voice was unavoidable.</p><p>"It's been 13 months."</p><p>Dream squeezed them both, like if he let them go they would melt, and he'd never have his friends again. </p><p>"God why do you have to be so dramatic all the time Dream, just say a year."</p><p>Ranboo sounded like he was smiling too.</p><p>"Why do you always have to ruin my drama, Ranboo?"</p><p>They laughed, giving each other another squeeze before pulling away.</p><p>"So Karl, where have you been for the past year?"</p><p>"Right! So, once we all parted ways, there was this polar bear,"</p><p>Once again, Dream found himself in his favorite routine. Sitting around the dining room table, drinking tea, and eating dinner as they share stories only they could understand. </p><p>"So, Dream is part enderman?"</p><p>Ranboo nodded, taking a sip from his cup.</p><p>"Can't say it doesn't surprise me, but then again, not much can anymore."</p><p>Dream shot up and out of his seat, reminded of why he was here. </p><p>“Oh yeah! The whole reason I spent 7 months here, Karl, Ranboo I want to take you somewhere!”</p><p>Dream ignored the other two men and walked to the map, searching for the market. </p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>Karl’s voice was soft, but the edges were cut with concern. </p><p>“I’m fine just looking… ah! Here it is! The Port-aux-Francais Market!"</p><p>Dream turned around triumphantly, seeing Karl and Ranboo’s faces coat in confusion. </p><p>“A… Market? Seven months for a.. Dream are you serious?” </p><p>“Deadly.”</p><p>Ranboo gave up, sighing and slumping against the back of his chair. </p><p>“Alright then, Karl’s trip seemed weird last time, but hey, it turned out fine.”</p><p>“So it’s a yes from you both?”</p><p>“Hell yeah! I’ve never been that far north before, so I’m excited!”</p><p>With Karl’s agreement, the whole room buzzed with energy and conversation, plans for the route, lists of needed supplies, time estimates, towns to stop in, anything even remotely needed on an adventure. </p><p>Within the week, they’d gathered all the required supplies, packed their bags and started their journey. </p><p>On horseback, it was supposed to only take them a month to reach the Antarctic Empire. But one month turned to two, two months turned to three, as their insatiable curiosity kept dragging them to new places they saw on the horizon. They had so much time, so many things to discover and see. </p><p>Most of all, they had each other, it was them against history, them against the world. Dream felt like they could do anything, like together they were an unstoppable force of nature. </p><p>And after nearly 4 months of traveling, they finally saw the Antarctic Empire within reach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They are just happy guys :))))))))))) </p><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter will be out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flightless bird. (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth comes knocking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long, got a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoy more angst with the immortal trio™!</p><p>Thank you for all the support and the 100 kudos?!!! I love you all!</p><p>----<br/>Song Rec time!</p><p>Empire Ants - Gorillaz</p><p>As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese</p><p>Bad Girls - Tennis</p><p>Nobody - Mitski<br/>----</p><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, the distant dot grew sharper, shifting and morphing in every direction, slowly swallowing up the horizon it was rooted in. Dream had committed this path to memory. </p><p>The closer they inched towards the castle, the more Dream’s stomach churned. He pushed it down, focusing instead on the beauty surrounding them.<br/>
How the stone path they were following was coated in fresh powdery snow, the way that the trees and lanterns that lined their walk were wrapped in a thin layer of ice. Karl and Ranboo were discussing the things they needed to buy, voices burning at the edges from anticipation. Dream looked ahead, entrance to the city finally within his grasp again after nearly a year away. </p><p>Though this time he wouldn’t hold it alone. </p><p>Dream let his thoughts drift away from worry, protecting himself from the truth that was seated less than a mile away. Instead he faced his friends, sharing almost every detail he could recall from the countless nights he’d spent wandering the streets. </p><p>Soon enough, the truth came knocking, and the door to the city stood in front of them. </p><p>Dream became hyper aware of the little noises he’d never picked up on. Boots falling heavy onto stone, ice and snow. The chuffing of his horse. Bags shifting. The wind whistling against the tips of his ears. It felt too good to be here. </p><p>He wrote it off as anxiety, one hand wrapping a death grip around his horse’s reins. </p><p>“Dream, you ready?”</p><p>He looked at Karl, seeing him with one hand on the door and the other holding his horse, eagerness barely restrained. Dream looked to Ranboo, searching for any sign of apprehension, of hesitation, of <em>anything</em>. </p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>Ranboo jumped off his horse, running up to the door to meet Karl, pushing on the old spruce wood together. </p><p>It was bright. Clear. </p><p>Dream got the head start, galloping blindly through the open doors, laughing as he heard protests and frantic scrambling from the men stuck at the doors.</p><p><em>Clean</em>.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. </p><p>Then he opened his eyes, and everything slammed into his chest.</p><p>The lack of smoke, the untouched snow, the ice that had built up on the lanterns, broken tents, empty campfires coated with ice, inches upon inches of clean untouched snow, <em>god he didn’t even consider the fucking snow</em>.</p><p>Everything weighed him down, holding himself upright made his head spin. Dream’s brain worked without his input, pulling him off his horse, sinking him onto his knees.</p><p>Dream wasn’t alone anymore, so why did it hurt? Why was he crying? What was there to miss? </p><p>It was just a stupid market in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Dream's mind is flooded with memories, Adela, the baker who made him sourdough and forced food into his hands, Gernot, another traveler who he could share a story and drink with, Philza’s late night flights, the times Techno had snuck out of the palace with Dream. </p><p>God, Philza and Techno. </p><p>His face was hot, blistering, <em>searing</em>, as tears dragged themselves through his skin. It hurt, it stung, it pricked his eyes and god he wanted to scream since there wasn’t anything else he could do. </p><p>He tried to wipe off his tears, spreading them further into and around his face.</p><p>He tried to stop crying, and ended up shaking and caving into the grief even more. </p><p>He tried and tried and tried, focused on trying to run from the smoke and blistering heat that was smothering his mind and body, clawing at his face, hunting down every bit of flame that had nested underneath his skin, until all the pain melded together into a blob that crawled against his cheeks. </p><p>But tears kept coming, pulling through the ocean of torment he’d made for himself. </p><p>Dream tried to wipe the tears off his face, scrubbing into his skin, prickles of fires sparking against each pull. </p><p>“-ey, hey, Dream we’re here, we’re here.”</p><p>Ranboo’s voice faded in, brimming with concern, years of safety rushing into Dream’s ears. He slowly became aware of himself, aware of the comforting hands on his shoulders, aware of the cold snow sticking to his pants, aware of the speck of red on his sleeve. Ranboo was the first to wrap an arm around Dream, almost immediately followed by Karl. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time they’d held each other, but it was the first time Dream had broken down in front of them. Countless years of friendship, and Dream had never let his guard down for a second. Dream was always in control. </p><p>But now, he fell into their arms, face covered in tears and scratches. </p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>It was mumbled, cracked and watery, something that trust had built and maintained under the guise of confidence. It was something that they were all familiar with. </p><p>“I know. I know.”</p><p>Ranboo stumbled over the thick scar tissue around his words, trying to avoid the wounds seeing this brought him. Dream was shaking, from the pain or from the cold, he was unsure, but he knew that he wanted to stop. </p><p>“We’re here Dream, It’s okay.”</p><p>Karl’s sympathy was accompanied by an awkward headpat, leaving Dream to let out a raspy laugh. He tried to speak, finding the words he wants to use are just out of reach. He sits for a minute, letting his tears dry and attempting to let his thoughts gather.</p><p>He wanted to describe the feeling of crying smoke, explain how it sank into his skin, to tell them how much it hurt. His head was still spinning, leaving him without words, without any choice except to crumple into the bonds he’d spent so long cultivating.</p><p>Dream didn’t know how long they stayed like that. When he pulled away, his joints ached and snow had started to fall onto his jacket.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>It stung his soul that he could only offer a half baked apology, not even able to look them in the eyes. Dream knew that they would hate him, knew that when he looked up at Ranboo and Karl, they would stare back with disgust, shame and regret. </p><p>“You’re fine Dream, really it’s okay.”</p><p>He continued staring at the ground, focusing on the shape of the path rather than the hurricane of thoughts in his mind. Karl and Ranboo never moved, waiting for Dream. They wouldn’t leave him alone, refusing to <em>just give up on him already</em>, like everyone else already has. </p><p>God he was tired. </p><p>“The wind’s picked up. We should get inside.”</p><p>Ranboo was the first to notice, the first to stand up. Karl followed along, walking to his horse and pulling it forward to stand in line with Dream and Ranboo’s. </p><p>Dream stood up, gripping the reins of his horse for support as he did, joints squeaking while he rose to his full height. </p><p>His feet started moving, thumping against the ice and snow as he followed a well memorized path. A silence hung between the three, heavy and safe. Then, a branch would snap, someone would cough, or a wolf would howl in the distance, and the blanket of quiet would shatter like glass, embedding shards in his skin. It would build again, then shatter, glass shards digging deeper and deeper. </p><p>Eventually, they’d dragged themselves to the castle entrance, and Dream finally looked up from the ground. He wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Spires that towered into the sky were now falling into disrepair, heavy with vines and moss. Stone exteriors that once sparkled in the midday sun were now cracked and missing chunks. Dream felt himself weather a bit as they broke through the spruce door. </p><p>Was this what the front gate looked like? He pushed that thought aside.</p><p>The interior of the castle wasn’t doing much better. The long red carpet that once dragged its way into the palace had been torn to pieces, ancient vases thrown to the ground, frames that held paintings of long dead gods and heros were now empty. Torches had been stolen, lanterns cut from their chains. The place had been emptied, and it made Dream’s stomach drop and churn. </p><p>“Bastards.”</p><p>It was hushed, just loud enough to break through the glass in his skin. Karl and Ranboo didn’t reply, Ranboo sparking a torch. They kept moving, Dream listening to the clack of horse hooves as they passed a fallen chandelier. </p><p>He wants to stop. To mourn every broken and lost memory for hours. Did Techno have time to say goodbye? What was Phil’s last flight like? Did they know? Were they <em>safe</em>?</p><p>Before he could fabricate a comfortable answer, they stood outside the throne room. </p><p>Dream hitched his horse to a nearby railing, knowing whatever was inside they needed to face alone. Karl and Ranboo quickly followed suit, still letting silence stand between them as they grieved. They lingered for a breath before walking back to the door, unable to move any further underneath the weight of cold and empty air. </p><p>“I… I can… Don’t worry about..”</p><p>Dream’s hands were shaking as Karl linked their arms. </p><p>“We can Dream. We’re here.”</p><p>Dream felt the silence between them melt a bit as Ranboo grabbed his left arm. </p><p>“Together?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Together.”</p><p>Ranboo was smiling, no trace of hesitation in his voice as he echoed back Dream’s words. They moved forward, pushing open the door, steeling themselves for whatever was inside. The hinges creaked with the weight of spruce doors dragging against the ground.</p><p>Blood. Dried, but still blood. </p><p>Ranboo screamed. </p><p>The cry that had wrenched itself from his heart was short, still filled with more emotion than words could explain. Karl was quieter, only letting a smothered sob hiccup out of his lungs. Dream was furious. His friends stood in the doorway, stunned into the safe silence he thought they’d left. </p><p>Dream stalked forward, seeing the throne, still clean, as though it was covered before the slaughter. As though someone <em>watched</em>.</p><p>He wanted to scream, tear up every last part of the room until he found something, anything. Anger melted the glass in his body, tore at the scabs on his face, and raged under his skin. He stood, inches from the throne, eyes tracing the interrupted spats of blood soaked into the stone. </p><p>It reminded him of someone, the familiar silhouette forming in his mind. </p><p>They knew. At least, Phil had. </p><p>What happened here?</p><p>“Dream, can we... we don’t have to, I’d understand if you were still, you know.. but can we leave?”</p><p>His anger faltered, getting stuck in the thickness in Karl’s voice.</p><p>“Yea, I... Yeah.”</p><p>Dream, turned towards the door, trying to soothe the rage that was bubbling in his skin. He wanted to stand there, make sure his mind was right, to clean the room of every stain, to make everything beautiful again. He was drowning in fury, losing himself, holding onto sanity by a thread made of dignity. </p><p>The walk to the rooms was hell. </p><p>Dream shattered the silence, screaming at any puff of dust out of place, every sin against this hallowed ground. Karl and Ranboo nodded along, looking at empty walls and missing paintings they’d never even seen before. Dream never mentioned the blood that covered the halls.</p><p>Nobility used to sleep in these rooms, and god there were so many rooms. </p><p>“Should we... explore?”</p><p>Dream gave a thoughtful hum. Ranboo has a good point, they could see what was there, maybe find the cleanest room or some diamonds. On the other hand, he was freezing, nearing the dead of night in the arctic, and they were in an abandoned castle that was covered in blood. </p><p>“I know a room with a fireplace. Rather not chance it.”</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo had fallen asleep as soon as he laid eyes on the bed, leaving Karl and Dream to build a fire. Luckily, there was wood next to the mantle, just enough to stay warm for a night. Karl tossed in the wood, Dream lighting it with a torch, both watching the fireplace slowly wake up. </p><p>Karl yawned, stealing one of the extra blankets from the bed and laying down on a dusty couch. </p><p>“Sleep tonight Dream. You need it.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Within minutes, Karl was out cold. Dream sighed, sinking into the floor. This had been a long day. The wounds on his face were deep, deeper than he thought. He let his fingers outline the still sensitive skin.</p><p>That would leave a nasty scar.</p><p>His body was still buzzing with adrenaline, leaving him to wander the room in an attempt to relax enough to sleep. </p><p>Everywhere he looked painted a worse and worse picture of the fall of the palace. </p><p>Techno’s armor had been hung up in his closet, bits of weaponry and jewels stashed away underneath spare capes and shirts. He found small things Techno would never leave if he had packed a bag. He gathered them, taking stock of what was left.</p><p>All of his armor was clean. He had left behind all of his spare weapons, sword most likely still on his hip. </p><p>His mind wanted to wander, to explain what he was seeing, maybe connect a few dots he was missing. Luckily, his exhaustion prevented his thoughts from racing, leaving him to continue his search for items. </p><p>After quite a few empty drawers and pockets, Dream stumbled upon a note, hidden on the mantle.</p><p>“<em>We’ll meet again. Forgive us.</em>”</p><p>He recognized the handwriting as Philza’s, though it was shaky and there were blood stains on the bottom of the paper, it told him all he wanted to know. They were safe. His heart swelled, eyes watering just a bit. </p><p>He took the mask off his head, scrambling around the room for a bit of tape. </p><p>Finally, he found some, folding the note and taping it to the inside. The note sat next to many others of its kind, notes from Karl and Ranboo, love letters from mortals, little scraps of his favorite currency. </p><p>His heart still stung, memories of bread and smoke that only he would understand stabbing it from somewhere he didn’t know. The moon was distractingly bright, shining through torn curtains to dance on wooden floors. Dream walked towards it, leaning against the window and letting his head fall against frosting glass. He closed his eyes, feeling magma start to drag down his face again. </p><p>His heart sank, the flames left in the wake of his tears already disgustingly familiar. The burn pulled at the scratches in his face, waking up the scabs and letting pinpricks blood slip out again.</p><p>Dream wasn’t relaxed in the slightest, but he caved into his exhaustion, curling up on the floor for the third time today. Exhaustion had loosened his eyes, allowing more burning tears to pass through. He pulled his mask on to cover his face, muffling the sobs and enderman noises that were escaping him. </p><p>Slowly he let himself slip into the warmth of rest, stuffing his emotions down, turning himself back into Dream, the man with a goofy smile, the protector, the guardian. The man of few tears and many laughs. </p><p>Snow had started to fall on the castle, leaving Dream to wonder if their footprints would be forgotten too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AH ITS DONE IM FREE</p><p>JKJK this isnt the last you've seen of this trio<br/>if i broke your heart i apologize, dont forget each reader has a free hug for the pain i cause them.</p><p>If you enjoyed this and want to break your soul more, go read Time in a Bottle and watch Fundy die inside while talking to his dad! </p><p>Have a lovely rest of your day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>